


宵夜

by SloppyDoggy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloppyDoggy/pseuds/SloppyDoggy
Summary: 喝汤烫到上颚，眼泪和吻
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 2





	宵夜

裴柱现汲着拖鞋走到厨房，大致扫了眼冰箱就敲定了夜宵。她等水烧开的时候翻了翻手机，凌晨两点本来也刷不出来什么新鲜的动态，不过ins上倒是奇迹般窜出一个小红点。

所以朴秀荣这个点也不回家原来是去喝酒了么？

群内的聊天还停留在11点时其他成员互道晚安的状态，私发给大只妹妹的问号明明显示已读，却被晾着好久。裴柱现顺手点开群魔乱舞的ins story，超模前辈张允珠那双令人发指的筷子腿几乎是要戳破屏幕，还有旁边某个人不甘示弱的豪放舞姿。

裴柱现冷漠的退出画面，盯着咕噜咕噜的锅子发了一会呆，当务之急是去找辣酱拌拉面。

从廊厅传来的门锁咔哒声小心翼翼不过又足以被觅食的人发现，等了好一会儿也不见有人走进客厅，裴柱现稍微调小了火，

“...是秀荣么？”

探出头发出的问话没有被回复，厨房还亮着的照明只能可怜兮兮地覆盖与客厅相交的一小部分面积。本来想径自走出去的裴柱现一番天人交战，握紧了一开始就在手中的筷子，慢慢地踱到门口。

本质是酒精垃圾的朴秀荣今天也是很爽快地one shot，所以非常轻易地上头上脸，打开门的第一件事就是靠在鞋柜上恍惚了好一阵。凭着记忆摸索着走廊处的开关，下一秒就被尽头的黑影吓得一个踉跄。

比划着筷子的裴柱现和她在昏黄的灯光中面面相觑。浑身警惕又透着害怕劲的姐姐这幅画面实在过于好笑，朴秀荣短促的尖叫被压回嗓子里，在被酒精浸泡的大脑的指挥下很不给面子的笑出了声。

裴柱现的白眼及时阻止了她进一步大笑的冲动，朴秀荣早在允珠前辈第三次灌酒的时候就意识到已经错过了队长设立的门禁时间。此刻半是因为迟缓半是撒娇地倚在柜子上，磨蹭着去拿自己的小鸡拖鞋。

“欧尼被我吵醒了么？”

深夜的酒精让人脸颊绯红，心脏因为久违的放松砰砰直跳，透过带着些许汗水黏意的外套，反而带来一股跃跃欲试的清明感。朴秀荣努力睁大了眼睛，站在原地定神好一会儿才适应了黑暗。还有黑暗中离自己有段距离的裴柱现。

“好难闻。”

姐姐皱着眉头，朴秀荣看她那副嫌弃的表情也想笑来着，恶作剧心上来谁也别想挡，她大摇大摆，或者说跌跌撞撞地扑倒裴柱现身上，坦荡忽略她要杀人的眼神。

裴柱现本来想干脆把她丢在地板上算了，可是瞥见她难得孩子气的咧嘴笑又奇怪地有些不忍。因为行程的冲突而造成的恶评让队内第二小的妹妹着实捱过难熬的一阵，这段时间几乎没看过她笑的这么开怀。配合着走廊里光影交错带来的朦胧感，朴秀荣扑过来时脸上挂着的那点笑容也有种失真的魅惑。

不过这家伙到底吃什么长大的啊。

那一点点她不愿意承认的绮念瞬间就被击得粉碎，裴柱现十分后悔刚刚没有把她推开，只好任由妹妹像只大型犬一样黏在自己肩膀那儿，宽大睡衣松松垮垮裸露出来的肌肤直截了当地和醉酒耍赖的人亲密接触，那股热度好像也立刻传染到自己身上。

“呀朴秀荣！”

勉强才把人稍微往上提了提，不过从她鼻息中呼出来的热气还是结实地摔在裴柱现耳后。

什么呀，真是麻烦的小鬼。

裴柱现觉得自己一定是气得头脑发热，只能狠狠地掐了掐朴秀荣露在外面的胳膊。

“痛…”

总算还没有完全失去理智，朴秀荣扶着她的身子勉强站直。她微微卷起的长发在定型液以缓慢的速度失效之后顺着侧脸轮廓垂下，刚刚还翘起的嘴角一下就被隐藏其中。裴柱现想了想决定不和喝醉的人计较，拉拉扯扯想把人轰去房间睡觉。

“姐姐身上好香啊…”

朴秀荣今天和自己说的话几乎要抵上过去一周的总和，更别说现在赖着挂在自己身上撒娇的模样，恍惚间还以为回到了她的高中时代。裴柱现立马把筷子攥到一只手上，空闲的右手直奔她脑门。

“秀荣啊，身体有不舒服么？”

“什么呀…”朴秀荣嘿嘿笑了两声，环抱住她腰的手竟然稍微收紧了些，又将自己红扑扑的脸蛋努力朝裴柱现的方向贴近。将近30代的队长已经很久没有和谁这么亲密接触过，本身也是不喜欢肉麻的个性，忍耐地稍微有些脸红。

裴柱现庆幸在黑暗中只有自己和一个醉鬼，妹妹久违重逢的撒娇虽然让人略有些僵硬，不过她还是伸出手，半尴尬半哄着摸摸年下的脑袋。

“啊是姐姐在做拉面，要不要一起吃？”

所以兜兜转转还是回到了现在家里最温馨的地方，气泡被蒸发出来的声音不是那么理想，裴柱现不出意外的看到已经变坨的面。

不过好歹不是空手而归。

“秀荣啊，去把橱柜里那瓶辣椒酱拿出来。”

去厕所冲了把脸之后朴秀荣安分许多，倒是和最近与自己的相处模式比较一致。虽然有些怪怪的，不过裴柱现努力说服自己先专心吃完拉面。

“内…”

她乖巧地站在离姐姐不远的地方，稍微踮脚指头的程度就能轻松翻到裴柱现从老家带过来的辣酱。

某些时候真羡慕这孩子…裴柱现感慨了三秒，翻出了两个碟子，不过又被另一当事人放回去了一个。裴柱现抬头看着她满脑子问号。

“我在减肥啦姐姐…”朴秀荣捂嘴打了个哈欠，因为困意泛起的眼泪涌了上来，视线所及的地方都仿佛一时间蒙上水汽，看起来像是一只可怜巴巴的撇嘴小鸡崽，“不然经纪人欧巴真的又要骂我。”

裴柱现心疼地揉了揉她的脑袋，熄火收拾了灶台，左思右想又把碗拿了出来，

“要不就喝汤？”

姐姐右边的眉毛挑的老高，灵活得不知道为什么让朴秀荣想起家里另一个姐姐小时候踩死的蟋蟀，说是去喂小鸡来着。她自觉也很近没有和裴柱现如此亲近，所以哪怕仍然处于醉酒的头昏脑涨状态，也笑眯眯地去接。

结果一口就放下，两眼泪汪汪地盯着裴柱现，

“好烫好辣，”她像小狗一样吐着舌头，是真的委屈，“姐姐我晚饭的时候烫到上颚了…”不知名的小情绪配合着口腔里的疼痛，朴秀荣生理性地眼泪刷刷地就流下来了，裴柱现目瞪口呆。她当然知晓这个妹妹一直都被溃疡困扰，平常在休息室里也得保持口腔干净，但是面对朴秀荣突如其来的凶猛眼泪，裴柱现发现自己手足无措。

她因为自己此时的笨拙而更加感到惭愧。

朴秀荣缓过劲来之后尝试去舔上颚的伤口。晚上的披萨吃得又急又快，几轮的啤酒都没办法压下那股燥热的劲头，只是更加延缓了痛楚。裴柱现特质辣椒面汤刺激的人又麻又辣，完完全全地上头—她只好希冀仰头能把口腔内的火气都释放出去，大口呼气的时候发现自己狼狈地连鼻涕都出来了，哭着哭着又开始笑。

头顶让人脑子发蒙的吊灯被什么挡住了，还在自娱自乐的朴秀荣瞥见裴柱现无奈又温柔的侧脸，同时姐姐的那双小手轻轻地固定住了还在到处乱晃的喷火龙。

被酒精和痛处浸淫几近失去意识的大脑丧失了支配其他行为的能力，但是朴秀荣确信在今晚收获到了一个饱含冷淡爱意的吻。


End file.
